


Emotional Storm

by Ahmose_Inarus



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4709573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahmose_Inarus/pseuds/Ahmose_Inarus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a case gets personal, Rossi feels the need to make Reid face just what he had almost done...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emotional Storm

10:42 PM

VIRGINIA

 

The clouds overhead were roiling as the storm prepared to let loose. Lightning lit up the night-shrouded house, and then a peal of thunder rolled over the dark mansion. Other than the lights on the front porch, the only light that was seen was the light in the kitchen. A shadow could be seen moving around in the kitchen. 

On the second floor, a single window was open, and the curtains were blown about by the wind. And sitting in the middle of the bed, curled up in a ball, was Spencer Reid. He was sitting up, hugging his knees to his chest as he stared off into space. Another flash of lightning illuminated the room for a brief moment, and sparkled off of the drops rolling down the young man’s defined cheek. The young man’s lips moved silently until thunder boomed overhead.

“… Three.”

Downstairs, the shadow disappeared from the kitchen, and then feet could be heard on the stairs. Reid didn’t move as he heard the footsteps approach. Then the door was pushed open, and David Rossi stepped into his bedroom, staring at Spencer Reid on his bed. He walked over and slid onto the bed, holding out a steaming bowl.

“You need to eat something, mio diletto.” 

“… I’m not hungry.” Reid whispered.

“You haven’t eaten all day.” Rossi pointed out, reaching up and brushing back Reid’s shower-dampened hair. Reid turned away. Rossi moved in closer until he was right next to Reid. “Now. You can eat it on your own, or I’ll spoon feed you.” Reid turned away again.

Rossi sighed, putting the bowl on the bedside table before reaching out and placing his fingers on Reid’s cheek, drawing him to look him in the eyes. “You almost got yourself killed today, Spencer. And so did I.” Reid frowned. “You ran into that burning building… and I panicked. And I tried to go after you. Hotch and Morgan had to hold me back. But I have to know… why did you do it?!”

And Rossi was faced with his mind filling with the images of what had happened at nearly midnight last night… the burning building collapsing… at the last moment a fireman had emerged, dragging Reid with him. Rossi had tried to run to his lover, but the boy had immediately been loaded into the ambulance on oxygen and was sped away. All they knew was that he was having trouble breathing and was unresponsive… He had been treated for some minor cuts, bruises and burns, and smoke inhalation. Fortunately, he had been released that afternoon, and the team was able to go home… sadly, their UnSub, a tragic story indeed, had perished in the fire.

“… I could have been her.” Reid whispered, and Rossi frowned. He couldn’t argue with that. The UnSub was a young woman, who had developed schizophrenia. Her mother, like Reid, was schizophrenic. And she, like Reid, had not only been a genius, but had been scared all of her life that she might get the disease. When she got her diagnosis, she had a psychotic break. She began to hunt down schizophrenics who had children or wanted to have children, and kill them as punishment for having, or wanting to have, children knowing that those children could inherit their disease. The team finally caught up with her when she went after her own mother. The woman didn’t survive her wounds, and her daughter had fled to a condemned building and set fire to it rather than live with her disease.

“I couldn’t just leave her… I… I had to try to get her out… She…” Reid let his head fall into his hands and suppressed sobs shook his thin frame.

“Alright…” Rossi sighed, putting his arms around Reid and pulling him close. “I get it… but Reid… did you think before you just… ran in?”

“What do you mean?” Reid sniffled, and Rossi stared. Lightning flashed and Reid looked towards the window, and whispered to himself… “One… two…” And then, just as the thunder boomed outside, something in Rossi snapped.

“Gesu Cristo!!! Spencer!!! You ran into a burning building!!! You almost DIED!!! The fireman said that when he found you, you had collapsed and were dragging yourself across the floor! Did you stop to think that if you went in there you might not come back out!?”

“… No.” Reid whimpered in a small voice. 

“Did you think about what that would do to the team?!”

“No…”

“What about what it would do to ME, Spencer?!” Rossi now shouted, shaking Reid by his grip on the young man’s upper arms. Reid just shook his head, gasping. “Cazzo!” Rossi cursed, throwing his hands into the air and pacing the room. Reid watched him, chest heaving slightly as he scrubbed tears from his eyes. Lightning flashed again, and Reid ran his tongue over his lips…

“One.” He whispered to himself.

“How could you be so selfish?!?” Rossi bellowed, his voice ringing clear over the rumbling thunder outside. “Damn you, Spencer!!!” The lightning flashed again, and the thunder followed less than one second later. The angels opened the floodgates and let loose the torrential downpour.

“I was NOT being selfish!!!” Reid cried, the lightning flashing in his eyes as well as in the sky. “I didn’t mean to!”

“Didn’t mean to!? Merda! How can you NOT MEAN to run into a BURNING BUILDING?!?”

“Don’t yell at me!” Reid shouted back.

CRACK!!!

Another flash of lightening illuminated the room, revealing Reid sitting on the bed, his eyes wide as he pressed a hand to his reddened cheek in shock, his head still turned to the side. David Rossi looked over him, his hand still raised.

Thunder rumbled, and Reid slowly looked up at Rossi, gulping at the fire in the Italian’s eyes.

“You… you…” He stammered, then steeled himself, scowling. “How DARE you—“

“Vaffanculo! Ti anche mi ami?!”

“What?”

“DO YOU LOVE ME?!” Rossi bellowed, and Reid FROZE. Tears rolled down his face.

“… How… how can you ask me that?”

“Do you?!”

“… You know I do!” Reid cried.

“Then why is it so easy for you to leave me?”

“I didn’t…”

“But you almost did, and didn’t even think twice about it!!! You just ran in and left me staring after you, wondering if that was it…” Reid stared at Rossi, eyes wide as he saw the tears in the veteran profiler’s eyes. “Tu non mi ami.”

“David…”

“… Bastardo!” Rossi exclaimed, and then placed his hands on Reid’s cheeks, staring him in the eyes. “Vuoi che mi ami? Hai mai?”

Reid closed his eyes in grief over the agony he had caused his lover. “Mi dispiache…” He whispered. “Sei sempre in il cuore…” Rossi stared at Reid for a long time. “… I love you.” Reid said, firmly. “And I’m sorry.”

“… Don’t you ever… EVER… do that again, fagiolino.”

“Vecchio.” Reid shot back, glaring at Rossi for the name calling.

“Fottiti!” Rossi spat, and Reid just smiled.

“Per favore…” He purred. Rossi stared down at Reid, and then crushed his mouth to his lover’s.

“Don’t ever do that to me again, Spencer… don’t ever do that again…”

“I’m so sorry, Dave, I am…” Reid gasped, tilting his head back as whiskery lips caressed his throat.

“I forgive you…”

“Good… Reid mumbled, then smirked. “You’re still a Vecchio.”

“… And you’re still a fagiolino.”

“Capra!”

“Monello!”

“Oh God!” Reid cried, letting his head fall back as the elder palmed him through his pajama pants.

Rossi moved to straddle Reid’s legs, running his hands up and down Reid’s arms. Reid let his head fall back as Rossi’s kisses drifted down to his neck and collar bones. A lusty groan fell from Reid’s lips as he drowned in the firm touches on his body. The kisses suddenly stopped, and Reid felt the Italian’s breath on his lips again. He felt his own lips quiver as Rossi captured his mouth in a demanding kiss, and he made no resistance when the man slipped his tongue into his younger lover’s mouth, tasting him hungrily. Reid moaned again, his mind in a foggy shroud. 

Rossi decided to take it a step further and he pushed Reid back, bending over him. He ran his fingers through the wet hair with one hand and rubbed the boy’s side with the other. He moved his hand to Reid’s chest, stroking his heated skin, gradually making his way lower and lower, until his fingers came upon the hem of his pajama pants. 

Reid hummed in approval, stretching as the pants were slid down his legs before falling to the floor. Then the veteran profiler moved back to see Reid’s body, now bared to him. Reid lay still, submissive, and watched the Italian’s face as his body was inspected. Rossi smiled softly, nodding his approval, and traced one of his fingertips up Reid’s penis, which was beginning to respond to the heat rushing through the boy’s veins. Reid gasped at that, his eyelids falling closed.

“Am I really so easy to leave...?” Rossi asked with a smile, and used both hands to massage Reid’s thighs. He watched in amusement as Reid began to pant, shaking his head. He ran his hands up the genius’ body and stopped at his chest, his hands wrapped around his body under his arms, rubbing his nipples with the tops of his thumbs. Reid arched into the touch and moaned as lightning flashed once more. Rossi smirked and moved one knee between Reid’s thighs, pressing his own thigh against Reid’s awakening arousal. Reid groaned at this, his groan echoed by the thunder.

“I’m so sorry, Dave…”

“I know you are, piccino… Don’t hold back.” Rossi told him, and Reid opened his glazed eyes and began rubbing against his lover’s leg. Rossi leaned down suggestively and Reid impulsively grabbed him, threading his fingers in his hair and pulling him down for a hungry kiss. Rossi took over, his tongue diving deep into Reid’s mouth while he lowered his whole body to rest slightly on Reid’s. Reid moaned again, getting close to his climax. Rossi, sensing this, moved away and reached down to cover Reid’s straining erection with his hand. Reid obediently bucked into it until he tensed and cried out, spurting his release into the Italian’s palm. Rossi smiled at Reid’s quivering body, and stroked his face, gently.

“Roll over, bello volpe…” He murmured, and Reid smiled at the nickname.

“Hmmm… No.” Reid giggled playfully, moving to straddle his lover's lap and kissed him. Rossi smiled and held Reid to him, gently rubbing his sides as they kissed. “I love you… I’m sorry for the pain I put you through…” Reid moaned slightly into the Italian's mouth, letting his lover’s tongue invade for a moment. “Please… let me make it up to you…” 

Rossi nodded and let his hands slide down Reid's side and then slip behind him to grip his backside, squeezing and massaging. Reid groaned, breaking the kiss, and his head fell back. Rossi smiled and moved his lips down Reid's chest, caressing the soft skin and bathing in the young man's sounds of pleasure. He gently spread the soft flesh of Reid's buttocks, sliding a finger into his body. Reid arched his back, groaning. Rossi smiled as a light pink flush spread over Reid's chest and cheeks. The boy gently moved his hips up and down, delighting when Rossi added another finger. 

"Mmmmm... Oh, yes... Dave… Yes..." Reid panted, and Rossi added a third finger for a bit before removing them all. He smiled as Reid spread lube over his erect penis, and the Italian trailed one finger up the underside of Reid’s length, bringing a loud keen of pleasure from the genius. 

"Ready?" Rossi asked, and Reid nodded, spreading his legs and lifting his hips. Rossi smiled and gripped Reid's waist, lifting him up. Reid reached beneath himself, taking Rossi’s erection in his long fingers and positioning it at his own entrance. Rossi nodded his approval and released his hold on Reid, letting gravity of the job of forcing the boy down onto the Italian's throbbing penis. Reid's head fell back with a lusty groan and a slight wince of pain. Rossi gripped his hips again and forced Reid down further until he was completely buried inside of the genius's warm body, pulsing with passion.

Rossi waited patiently for Reid to adjust to the welcome intrusion, closing his eyes as Reid clenched and unclenched around his arousal. After a moment, Reid let his hands fall to his lover's arms, and he began to slowly move himself up and down on the elder’s erection. 

“God… Spencer…” Rossi groaned, letting his head fall back to the pillows as the cool breeze from the storm wafted in through the open window and caressed his naked skin. After a bit Reid began to move himself a bit faster and Rossi smiled, leaning towards him and kissing him as the genius continued. Rossi swallowed all of Reid's moans and cries as he wrapped his hands around Reid's torso, rubbing his nipples with the pads on his thumbs. Reid shivered and mewled before rubbing Rossi’s chest with his own palms. The Italian let out a groan and bucked his hips up, bringing a gasp from Reid who dug his fingernails into his lover's chest and dragging them down, leaving angry red scratches.

Reid's chest was covered in a light sheen of sweat as he continued to pant and moan and move himself upon his lover's erection, though he was extremely close to reaching his climax. Little sighs and moans and mews passed by his lips as his eyelids fluttered. Rossi smiled and reached up, brushing Reid's dampen hair from his face. He covered said face with little kisses, gaining satisfaction as the boy's body began to tremble. Rossi looked down at the fluids dribbling down Reid's erection, scooping it up onto his finger before slipping it into Reid's mouth. Reid licked his fluids from his lover's finger, then cried out as Rossi skimmed his finger over Reid's erection, bringing his genius to his orgasm. Rossi lifted Reid off of his own erection.

"I believe you have made a mess..." Rossi murmured in a teasing tone. Reid nodded and leaned down, licking his semen from Rossi’s belly, then moving down to lick his swollen shaft. Rossi let his head fall back with a soft moan as he gripped Reid's hair, forcing the boy to take him into his mouth. Reid obeyed, and soon Rossi was ready to release into the boy's mouth. Reid swallowed what he could before lapping up the rest and licking his lover clean. 

“Stop… Not yet…” Rossi groaned. “I want to be inside of you again…”

“Mmmm…” Reid purred, kissing him. “Then hurry up and take me, Il mio stallone…”

Rossi blinked at that, then pointed a finger in Reid’s face

“YOU are spending way too much time with Penelope, Il mio piccolo gufo.” Reid chuckled at that and kissed him again, then moved to his hands and knees, stretching out his lithe body in a sensual manner. Rossi swallowed hard as his gaze caressed the slender figure… the throbbing ache between his legs became more pronounced as Reid finally settled on his knees, resting his chest and elbows on the bed and turning his head to give his lover a “come hither” look, slowly gliding the tip of his tongue over his lips as he fixed the elder with his sultry gaze…

“Please…” He purred. “I want you inside of me… Remind me of what I almost lost…”

“Damn straight.” Rossi growled in a gravelly tone. He moved behind Reid, gripped his hips and wasted no time in pushing into the pliant body, soft and oh, so willing…

“Oh, God, YESSSSS…” Reid hissed, pushing back eagerly.

“If you pull anything like that again, Spencer… you will NEVER feel this again…” Rossi snarled. “Because I will die of a heart attack…” And he began to take up long, deep thrusts within the youth’s body, savoring the cries of pleasure that his efforts earned him from his lover’s lips. He watched Reid curl and arch his spine, before burying his head into the pillows and curling his arms around his skull, crying out in heated passion…

“Don’t muffle yourself, Spencer…” Rossi groaned. “Let me hear you…”

Reid lifted his head again, spreading his legs a bit further and pushing back onto Rossi’s rigid length, his inner muscles fluttering and contracting around it in pleasure. Rossi then suddenly reached out and seized a handful of Reid’s mussed hair, jerking his head back at a sharp angle, making the boy yelp.

“And promise me that you will never… NEVER… do that again…”

“I promise!” Reid sobbed, reaching a trembling hand beneath himself and stroking his re-awakened arousal. “I promise, Dave… I’m sorry… I am SO sorry… I love you, and I never want to leave you… I’m so sorry.”

“Good…” Rossi gasped. “Because I would never recover if you left me.”

“Never leave you… never… Oh God, so good! Please, Dave… I… I’m gonna—“

“Then Cum!” Rossi ordered, stabbing harshly into his lover. His eyes rolled back and he allowed his head to roll on his neck as white flashed across his vision and his orgasm sent every nerve in his body humming in pleasure.

Below him, Reid felt a shiver of delight run down his spine as he felt his lover release within him. He palmed his lust-swollen genitals, and then groaned as his eyes fluttered closed and his orgasm pulsed through him. 

The next thing he knew, he was curled up with David Rossi, purring as the man stroked his damp, tousled curls. Reid smiled and snuggled closer, and Rossi gave him a lazy smile in return.

“… I love you.” Reid whispered. “And… I’m sorry.”

“I know.” Rossi responded. “But I mean it when I tell you to not EVER do that again…”

“I know.” Reid nodded, and yawned. Both turned and looked at the window when lightning flashed. Rossi smiled as he felt Reid’s lips moving against his bare chest, counting…

Thunder rumbled.

“… Six.” Reid whispered, and Rossi leaned down and kissed his forehead. 

The soft hiss of the rain lulled the pair to sleep, and the storm blew over and faded into the night…

 

mio diletto – My beloved  
Gesu Cristo! – Jesus Christ!  
Cazzo! – Fuck!  
Merda! – Shit!  
Vaffanculo! Ti anche mi ami?! – Fuck off! Do you even love me?!  
Tu non mi ami. – You do not love me.  
Bastardo! – Bastard. D’uh.  
Vuoi che mi ami? Hai mai? – Do you want to love me? Did you ever?  
Mi dispiachi – I’m sorry  
Sei sempre in il cuore – You’re always in my heart  
Fagiolino – String bean  
Vecchio – Old Fart  
Fottiti! – Fuck you!  
Per favore - Please  
Capra! – Goat  
Monello! – Brat  
Piccino – little one  
Bello volpe – handsome fox  
Il mio piccolo gufo – my little owl  
Il mio stallone – my stallion


End file.
